camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Helios-44
Helios-44 is a series of standard lenses for SLR cameras, produced in Soviet Union by KMZ, MMZ, Jupiter from 1958 until 1999; it is considered to be one of most mass produced lenses in the world. Based on the lens Biotar 2 / 58 , at the beginning was called "БТК" - "БиоТар Красногорский" (BioTar Krasnogorski). A fast 6-element anastigmat, it was available in both single-coated and multi-coated versions. The name of Helios lenses are usually writen as Helios-44'X'''-'N', where 'X''' -is the index of lens mount (M''' for m42 thread, '''K for Pentax K bayonet, Д''' for '''Zenit-D bayonet) and N is a optical resolution index 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 (the higher number the higher is an optical resolution of lens). Technical Specifications *Focal Distance: 58mm (may vary in real) *Optical Formula: 6 elements in 4 groups. *Aperture Range: f/2 - f/16. (f/22 later) *Angle of View: 40°28 *Geometric Vignetting: 58% *Minimum Focusing Distance **Helios-44 (Start) - 0.7 m **Helios-44 - 0.5 m **Helios-44M - 0.55 m **Helios-44-N - 0.5 m **MC Helios-44X-N - 0.5 m *Number of Aperture Blades **Helios-44 (Start) - 13 **Helios-44 -8 **Helios-44-N -8 **MC Helios-44X-N - 6 ** MC Helios-44M-7 - 6 *Filter Diameter: **Helios-44 (Start) - M40.5x0.5 **Helios-44 - M49.5x0.75 **Helios-44-2 - M49x0.75 **Helios-44-7 - M49x0.75 **MC Helios-44X-N - M52x0.75 ** MC Helios-44M-7 -M52x0,75 *Lens Mount: **Helios-44 (Start) - Zenit Start Bayonet **Helios-44 - m39 SLR thread **Helios-44-2 - m42 thread **Helios-44-7 - m42 thread (Originaly designed for the cameras line of ZENIT-7, and because of the special ''aperture ''drive system can be installed only on these cameras via an adapter - thread-bayonet ring). **MC Helios-44X-N - m42 thread ** MC Helios-44M-7 - m42 thread **MC Helios-44K-4 - Pentax K Bayonet *Optical Resolution (center/edge) of non MC versions: **Helios-44 - 35/14 lines/mm **Helios-44-2 - 38/20 lines/mm **Helios-44-7 - 36/17 lines/mm **Helios-44M-4 - 38/19 lines/mm *Optical Resolution (center/edge) of MC versions: **MC Helios-44K-4 - 42/21 lines/mm **MC Helios-44M-4 - 41/20 lines/mm **MC Helios-44M-5 - 41/20 lines/mm **MC Helios-44M-6 - 45/25 lines/mm **MC Helios-44M-7 - 50/30 lines/mm *Transmittance **Helios-44 - 0.81 **Helios-44-2 - 0.82 **Helios-44-7 - 0.80 **Helios-44M-4 - 0.80 **MC Helios-44K-4 - 0.85 **MC Helios-44M-4 - 0.85 **MC Helios-44M-5 - 0.85 **MC Helios-44M-6 - 0.90 **MC Helios-44M-7 - 0.90 *Color Formula **Helios-44 - 10-0-1.5 **Helios-44-2 - 10-0-1.5 **Helios-44-7- 10-0-1.5 **Helios-44M-4 - 10-0-1.5 **MC Helios-44K-4 - 11-0-0 **MC Helios-44M-4 - 11-0-0 **MC Helios-44M-5 - 11-0-0 **MC Helios-44M-6 - 11-0-0 **MC Helios-44M-7 - 11-0-0 *Weight **Helios-44 (Start) - 0.23 kg **Helios-44 - 0.23 kg **Helios-44-2 - 0.23 kg **Helios-44-7 - 0.35 kg *Helios-44M-4 - 0.3 kg *MC Helios-44K-4 - 0.3 kg **MC Helios-44M-4 - 0.3 kg **MC Helios-44M-5 - 0.27 kg **MC Helios-44M-6 - 0.27 kg **MC Helios-44M-7 - 0.27 kg helios-44-2.jpg|Helios 44-2 by KMZ helios-44-3-mmz.jpg|MC Helios 44-3 by BelOMO (MMZ) helios-44m-4.jpg|MC Helios 44M-4 by KMZ latest variant helios-44-mmz.jpg|Yearly Helios 44 by BelOMO (MMZ) in bright aluminium finish helios-44-start.jpg|Helios 44 Start by KMZ for Zenit Start Cameras Lens-Helios-44-early.jpg|Helios 44 by KMZ Early CZJ "Zebra" style version Lens-Helios-44-D-top.jpg|Helios 44-Д for Zenit D cameras Lens-Helios-44-BTK.jpg|BTK by KMZ Lens-Biotar-2-58.jpg|CZJ Biotar 2/58 Links English * Helios-44 lenses at www.sample-image.com/ ** Helios-44-2 58mm f/2 - Sample Images ** Helios 44-3 58mm f/2 MC - Sample Images ** Helios 44-3M 58mm f/2 MC - Sample Images ** Helios-44M 58mm f/2 - Sample Images ** Helios-44M-4 58mm f/2 - Sample Images ** Helios-44M-6 58mm f/2 MC - Sample Images * Helios-44M-4 58mm F/2 (M42) Review by FilmISH * Helios-44-2 58mm f/2 (M42) Reveiw by BKSPicture in Russian #http://www.zenitcamera.com An oficial site of KMZ Original descripion and Tech specs. #http://www.photohistory.ru/ Helios 44 on "Stages of development of domestic fotoapparatostroeniya" site Category:H Category:Former USSR Category:Lens